


Did I Hurt You

by Sorablood



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Boyfriends, Dicks, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Member, One Shot, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Stein, Stripping, Yaoi, being a lil bitch, uke Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorablood/pseuds/Sorablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot Spirit confronts Stein blah blah blah SteinXSpirit some yaoi, lemon, funny ending XD The second chapter is just an alternate ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spirit was walking to his old mister's class room. Lately he has been thinking how much Stein has physically hurt him with all the dissection Stein did on him when they where kids. It got Spirit wondering if he ever hurt him.

"Hey Stein" Spirit announced as he walked threw the door. Stein was working on some papers when he heard Spirit entered the room.

"Hey" Stein said back as he put is pen down and tun his attention to his red haired boyfriend. Spirit made his way to Stein and sat on his desk.

"Stein I wondering well... you know how you always used to experiment on me and stuff." Spirit started and then saw Stein grin. "Anyway I was wondering if I have ever hurt you?"

"Nope" Stein said bluntly as he went back to the papers on his desk ignoring that Spirit was still sitting on part of the desk.

"Stein don't lie to me." Spirit said.

"I m not lying" Stein said as he turn the screw in his head.

"Stein!" Spirit said staring to get a little angry.

"What?!" Stein said not looking up at Spirit in his bright blue crystal eyes.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I m not lying"

"You mean to tell me that I have never hurt you before!" Spirit basically shouted. He got up off the desk to get Stein look at him as he turn Stein in his swivel chair. "Not even by accident."

"No"

"STEIN!"

"OK YES!" Stein screamed as he got out of his chair to get closer to Spirit. "You expect me to be okay with it when you ditch me for another mister! You expect me to be okay with it when you get married to someone else! You expect me to be okay with it when you have a child with her! How could you think I be okay with any of that!"

"Stein...?"

"You where my best friend and you left me for some girl! You never even bother to get in contact with me after Maka was born! Spirit you left me!" Stein screamed. Spirit just stood their wide eye of how mad Stein got.

"Stein...I-I never meant to hurt you. I thought you didn't care about me." Spirit said looking down at the floor.

"You thought I didn't care." Stein said as he started calming down.

"You never showed it. You always dissected me in my sleep. Besides you could have any weapon you wanted. The only reason you put up with me cause we where assigned as partners." Spirit said still not looking at Stein in the eye.

Stein grabbed Spirit's chin tilting it up to look him in the eye. "You know Senpai it was love at first sight for me. If you didn't save me from those thugs I probably wouldn't be here today." Stein said as he watch Spirit starting to get red. "And you know I put up with you because you where the only one who saw me for me and not as a freak, like everyone else did." Stein said.

"Stein...?" Spirit said. He started to notice how red he was getting and tried to look away but Stein's hand on his chin kept him from it. "... I m sorry."

All of a sudden Spirit was surrounded by warmth. Stein was hugging him. With one hand on Spirit's back the other in his red hair. Spirit just stood their wide eyed and in return Spirit rapped his arms around Stein. They stood like that for only a few moments until Stein broke the silence.

"No matter how much you have hurt me I never stopped loving you Senpai." Stein said his head resting on Spirit's. He waited till he got an answer.

Spirit just barred his face in to Stein's shoulder and whispered. "I love you Stein." Stein Smiled and lowered his hand that was on Spirit's back down to his ass.

"STEIN! We are at school!" Spirit shouted trying to get out of Stein's grasp, but Stein kept a tight grip on him. Stein was trying to rip Spirit's clothes off, so he could have his way with him.

"But I need you right here right now Senpai." Stein whispered into his ear. Then he kissed him and stuck his tongue in Spirit's mouth. Not long after that Spirit was going along with it, and kissed Stein back. Stein's tongue was exploring the inside of Spirit's mouth. They both took off each others shirts then Spirit found himself laying on Stein's desk half naked while Stein started to play with his upper body.

"S-stein" Spirit moaned as Stein was tugging at his nipples with his mouth. Stein started to slide his hand down Spirit's pants and start stroking his dick. Stein then took of Spirit's pants and boxers and then played with him. He licked Spirit's member before fully taking it all in his mouth. After a while Spirit screamed. "Stein I m gonna..." With that Spirit cummed in Stein's mouth. Stein licked his lips and couldn't help but grin at his old weapon's face.

"Tell me how badly you want me." Stein said as rubbed Spirit's hole with his dick.

"Stein please... dont tease me!"

"Tell me or we stop here."

"S-stein ohhh I-I need you ohhh god j-just... fuck me already." Spirit finally said and with that Stein pushed himself in. He would pull half way out and shove right back into Spirit. Then he started getting faster and faster and Spirit couldn't help but moan louder and louder. Spirit was gripping the desk so hard finger nails started to bleed a little.

Sid was walking by Stein's class room when he heard the moans coming from inside. Sid walked up to the door and open it all the way. He immanently got a nosebleed when he saw Spirit and Stein both on the table fucking, with Stein on the top. Stein just glared at Sid while Spirit turned even redder then his hair if that was even possible. They stood like that in awkward silence for a moment until Stein got off of Spirit pulled up his pants and chased Sid out the door. Spirit fallowed them out the door, but went back in the class room because he forgot to put his pants and shirt on.

"Yeap Stein is going to kill him... again." Spirit said to himself as he was putting his shirt and pants back on. Then he ran out the door again to find his crazy psycho boyfriend and the really noisy zombie.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an alternate ending enjoy.

Spirit was walking to his old mister's class room. Lately he has been thinking how much Stein has physically hurt him with all the dissection Stein did on him when they where kids. It got Spirit wondering if he ever hurt him.

"Hey Stein" Spirit announced as he walked threw the door. Stein was working on some papers when he heard Spirit entered the room.

"Hey" Stein said back as he put is pen down and tun his attention to his red haired boyfriend. Spirit made his way to Stein and sat on his desk.

"Stein I wondering well... you know how you always used to experiment on me and stuff." Spirit started and then saw Stein grin. "Anyway I was wondering if I have ever hurt you?"

"Nope" Stein said bluntly as he went back to the papers on his desk ignoring that Spirit was still sitting on part of the desk.

"Stein don't lie to me." Spirit said.

"I m not lying" Stein said as he turn the screw in his head.

"Stein!" Spirit said staring to get a little angry.

"What?!" Stein said not looking up at Spirit in his bright blue crystal eyes.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I m not lying"

"You mean to tell me that I have never hurt you before!" Spirit basically shouted. He got up off the desk to get Stein look at him as he turn Stein in his swivel chair. "Not even by accident."

"No"

"STEIN!"

"OK YES!" Stein screamed as he got out of his chair to get closer to Spirit. "You expect me to be okay with it when you ditch me for another mister! You expect me to be okay with it when you get married to someone else! You expect me to be okay with it when you have a child with her! How could you think I be okay with any of that!"

"Stein...?"

"You where my best friend and you left me for some girl! You never even bother to get in contact with me after Maka was born! Spirit you left me!" Stein screamed. Spirit just stood their wide eye of how mad Stein got.

"Stein...I-I never meant to hurt you. I thought you didn't care about me." Spirit said looking down at the floor.

"You thought I didn't care." Stein said as he started calming down.

"You never showed it. You always dissected me in my sleep. Besides you could have any weapon you wanted. The only reason you put up with me cause we where assigned as partners." Spirit said still not looking at Stein in the eye.

Stein grabbed Spirit's chin tilting it up to look him in the eye. "You know Senpai it was love at first sight for me. If you didn't save me from those thugs I probably wouldn't be here today." Stein said as he watch Spirit starting to get red. "And you know I put up with you because you where the only one who saw me for me and not as a freak, like everyone else did." Stein said.

"Stein...?" Spirit said. He started to notice how red he was getting and tried to look away but Stein's hand on his chin kept him from it. "... I m sorry."

All of a sudden Spirit was surrounded by warmth. Stein was hugging him. With one hand on Spirit's back the other in his red hair. Spirit just stood their wide eyed and in return Spirit rapped his arms around Stein. They stood like that for only a few moments until Stein broke the silence.

"No matter how much you have hurt me I never stopped loving you Senpai." Stein said his head resting on Spirit's. He waited till he got an answer.

Spirit just barred his face in to Stein's shoulder and whispered. "I love you Stein." Stein Smiled and lowered his hand that was on Spirit's back down to his ass.

"STEIN! We are at school!" Spirit shouted trying to get out of Stein's grasp, but Stein kept a tight grip on him. Stein was trying to rip Spirit's clothes off, so he could have his way with him.

"But I need you right here right now Senpai." Stein whispered into his ear. Then he kissed him and stuck his tongue in Spirit's mouth. Not long after that Spirit was going along with it, and kissed Stein back. Stein's tongue was exploring the inside of Spirit's mouth. They both took off each others shirts then Spirit found himself laying on Stein's desk half naked while Stein started to play with his upper body.

"S-stein" Spirit moaned as Stein was tugging at his nipples with his mouth. Stein started to slide his hand down Spirit's pants and start stroking his dick. Stein then took of Spirit's pants and boxers and then played with him. He licked Spirit's member before fully taking it all in his mouth. After a while Spirit screamed. "Stein I m gonna..." With that Spirit cummed in Stein's mouth. Stein licked his lips and couldn't help but grin at his old weapon's face.

"Tell me how badly you want me." Stein said as rubbed Spirit's hole with his dick.

"Stein please... dont tease me!"

"Tell me or we stop here."

"S-stein ohhh I-I need you ohhh god j-just... fuck me already." Spirit finally said and with that Stein pushed himself in. He would pull half way out and shove right back into Spirit. Then he started getting faster and faster and Spirit couldn't help but moan louder and louder. Spirit was gripping the desk so hard finger nails started to bleed a little.

Marie was walking by Stein's class room when she heard the moans and screams coming from inside. She walked up to the door and open. Marie immanently froze at the sight of Spirit and Stein on the desk. Stein just looked at her while Spirit turned even redder then his hair. They stood like that in awkward silence for a moment until Stein got off of Spirit pulled up his pants walked over to Marie who was still wide eyed and clearly shocked.

"What happened in the class room stays in the class room." Stein said calmly as he put his shirt on and walked out the door like nothing happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Marie screamed.

Her scream threw Spirit off the desk and he quickly got up and put his pants and shirt on. Then ran out the door with Marie chasing after him as Spirit looked, for Stein as quickly as possible. And tried not to get killed by the other Death Scythe who really wasn't that frightening to begin with anyway.

"STEEEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"


End file.
